


We're Stuck Together

by buddiestarlos



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buddie first kiss, buddie love confessions, no beta we die like devon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddiestarlos/pseuds/buddiestarlos
Summary: Buddie gets trapped in a house fire, Eddie passes out, and Bathena worries about their children (because when don't they?)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	We're Stuck Together

A house had caught fire so the 118 responded. Eddie and Buck went off on their own, of course, while the other 3 were a group. The others had found the last victim, and Bobby requested everyone to evacuate. Except before they could leave the floor above them collapsed. Buck was practically unharmed, but Eddie was not so lucky. Part of a floorboard had snapped off and landed right into his left thigh. Eddie knew it was just big enough to cause some damage, but it wasn’t too long because he accidentally pulled it out before Buck made it over to him.

“Eddie, why did you do that?”

“I wasn’t thinking. Buck, you have to go.” Eddie started to panic.

“No!” Buck protested.

Eddie wasn’t in the mood for this. “Bobby said to evacuate.”

“We’re stuck together.”

Then like a ton of bricks, he got tired. He tried and tried to keep his eyes open, but they closed for 2 extra seconds

“Come on Eddie, eyes open. You know the drill.”

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered out as Buck pushed down harder on his wound.

This would be normal for their job, but usually with the people they serve. Not each other.

“Hey, Eddie. Look at me."

Eddie slowly looked up into Buck’s eyes.

 _“We’re getting out of this.”_ He moved his spare hand up to Eddie's shoulder. “I promise.”

“If you say so, Buck.”

Buck went to retaliate but was implicitly interrupted,

“Diaz, Buckley do you copy?”

“Cap, Eddies been hurt pretty badly. He’ll need more than just me to evacuate.”

“Sit tight Buck, we’ll be in as soon as possible.”

“Hey Buck, guess what?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Buck didn’t respond, but Eddie started laughing and Buck looked at him. “What’s so funny Eds?”

“That guy on the radio kind of sounded like Bobby.”

All the laughing made Eddie almost out of breath.

Eddie could faintly hear Bucks voice talking but he didn’t register it. His eyes were open but everything seemed dark.

Meanwhile, Buck began to panic. He failed at keeping Eddie’s eyes open and stopping the bleeding. But alas, his family showed up to save the day right when he needed them the most. Luckily for Eddie, they managed to get him out of the building and into an ambulance just in time. 

Bobby nervously glanced at Buck for what seemed like the hundredth time. Bobby understood the feeling. Someone Buck loved was in the hospital and Buck always loved with his whole heart. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that Buck was hurting. The man was pacing around the waiting room, something he usually didn’t do. It was concerning everyone.

“Why don’t you come to sit down, Buck.”

Athena smiled and watched Buck reluctantly walk over and sit.

“We’re worried about you, Buck,” Bobby said.

“I’m not the one in emergency surgery right now. Why are you worried about me?” Buck snapped.

Athena and Bobby didn’t get angry or yell back at him. They just smiled a small, knowing smile. “Oh.”

“Family of Mr. Diaz?”

The whole 118, plus Athena, stood up.

“We were able to stop the bleeding. Mr. Diaz is awake and I believe he will make a full recovery. Only one can go back right now…” He trailed off.

Buck didn’t even try to resist as everyone practically shoved him in the doctor’s direction.

“You scared me, asshole.” He told Eddie as soon as he entered the room. “Why did you pull it out, first of all. And then you closed your eyes… Are you trying to kill me?”

“I’m sorry. Hey quick question, the doctors said I was pretty loopy when I arrived. Did I happen to tell you anything?”

“Uh yeah…"

“Well, what did I say?”

Eddie didn’t ignore the soft red creeping up Buck’s ears. “You told me that you love me.”

Eddie blinked as he processed this. He told Buck he loved him? “Good.” He blurted out.

“Good?”

“Good. It’s good because it’s true I do love you.”

“I love you too.”

And for the first time in a few hours, both men were able to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> If you're reading this comment: ✨


End file.
